A Raven and A Siren
by Lively
Summary: What happens when a certain raven (Kuronue) meets a certain siren (oc)? Please, please, please R&R! Completed!
1. The Fight

Disclaimers:  
  
I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of its characters.  
  
The character Lorraine is created by myself, so NO STEALING!!!!!!!  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"But Koenma sir!" Lorraine protested, "I cannot do that! He's way too strong!" Koenma just ignored her and explained once more: "That's not the point, I know that you are capable of winning and that's what you're going to do! You're my Spirit Detective and it is your duty to obey me!" "Fine!" Lorraine said crossing her arms. She knew she couldn't win to the world- famous thief Kuronue, but she was going to give it a try before saying a definitive no. "But I want a good payment for that!" She finally accepted Koenma's request, but she just won't let him win that easily. "We'll talk about that after you bring Kuronue here" Those were Koenma's final words. Lorraine got out of his office and went outside of Reikai into Makai, looking for the dangerous thief.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
She looked everywhere for him. She then felt a strange presence behind her. She turned back and saw the demon she was looking for staring at her. He knew why she was there. He knew what was her mission. So, without any words, they began to fight, they were not willing to waste any more time than the one they had already wasted staring at each other. The battle was equal. Both of them were very good and extremely skilled fighters. They used their fists as well as their powers. With him making untouchable tornadoes and indestructible twisters, and with her creating all kinds of armor such as shields, swords, poles, even barriers between the two of them with water, for she was the princess of the seas. They both cast great spells, but the other just undo it with another enchantment. They fought for over an hour by now, and they had moved their fighting place three times now. They were fighting first in a small village of humans, then they kept running and chasing, until they were at the middle of a deep forest, and finally they were at the edge of an immense cliff.  
  
"Do you surrender now?" Kuronue asked in a very annoying tone. "Never!" the princess said with a very confident voice. "Is that so?" he asked mocking her answer. "Yes, have a problem with that?" she replied in a very challenging tone. He didn't answer. Finally the battle was over, for when the princess was dodging one of the great tornadoes of the thief, she fell off the cliff, with one of her hands hanging from the top of it. When Kuronue realized what he had done, he ran as fast as he could towards her to see if he had done any harm to the beautiful lady. He didn't want her to get hurt, for he was just playing and messing around a little. When he saw her hand hanging out the cliff, he walked closely to where she was and when he got there, he looked down and said joking in the middle of a chuckle: "Need help?" "What do you think, raven boy? That I like hanging down here with one hand, waiting for it to keep slipping down and down until I'm completely on the bottom of this immense cliff? She asked him expecting him to help her. But he did not, he just answered in the same joking tone, with the same annoying look: "You seem to enjoy it!" the look on the lady's face was so serious, Kuronue decided to leave the goofing off for another day. But not the messing around! "I'll get you out of there only if you surrender" Kuronue challenged. "I will never surrender!" she said that at the same time the rock she was hanging from slipped and fell down. She then hangs from another one below the one that just fell. "Do you surrender now?" Kuronue asked for the second time. "I told you, I won't su -" her words were interrupted when she fell again, but this time she didn't had enough time to hang from another stone, for she instantly fell down the cliff. As soon as Kuronue noticed it, he jumped down to save her. He grab both her hands in the air, and when he felt that she were well caught his wings opened wide as he began to fly. "Do you surrender now?" he joked when their were flying above the forest they were just fighting in. "I won't" she said with a smile that Kuronue couldn't see. Suddenly, Kuronue let one of the girl's hands in the air as he once again asked: "Now do you surrender?" "Okay, okay you win, I surrender" she said as she caught once again the man's hand.  
  
When they finally landed, they did in a place near the village they just fought in. "Are you ok?" Kuronue asked with a concern in his voiced that made the beautiful princess noticed that he might be a thief, an extremely skilled fighter, and a master of all the wind techniques but that deep inside of him, his just a normal man, with a great gentle heart, and a huge sense of humor. "Yes, I am fine, thanks to you". "Nonsense. I was the one that pulled you towards the cliff in the first place". They kept walking until they reach a small river, where they drank some water. "Thanks" the lady said while the raven knight was drinking his water. He didn't replied. After a while he said: "So, what are you going to do?" "About what?" she asked him. "About your job. Prince Koenma told you your job would be catch me and bring me to justice." He explained to her. "And you surrender" he added hoping to make her smile and he did. "You made me surrender," She answered back with a happy smile. "I will just go back and tell Prince Koenma that you was stronger and faster, and that I couldn't beat you." She said. "Which is true" Kuronue added.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
So, that is for chapter one! Kind of short. Hope you like it. Please, please, please R&R. I will appreciate all singed comments and/or suggestions (reviews).  
  
Later, ^_^  
  
Lively 


	2. Problems

Sorry for not updating sooner, I have other fics I am writing beside this one, so I had my mind focused on others ^_^. The chapter is short and it sucks, but I couldn't find anything else to write about. I have the next 2 chapters written but I have to type them on Microsoft Word and it will take me time, so in about 2 days I should have another chapter up. ^_^  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A Raven and A Siren Chapter 2: Problems  
  
"No it isn't" Lorraine said, trying to defend herself against Kuronue's words "We still have a fight to finish"  
  
"Oh, really?" Kuronue mocked.  
  
"I have to go now. Prince Koenma will be angry if I don't go back to Rekai soon" Lorraine never imagined herself saying such words to a thief. She thought that she had come to Makai to arrest a dangerous thief, not to be nice to him nor talk to him like if she knew him all her life.  
  
Even though he saved her life, he was right, he was the one who pulled her towards the cliff anyways. It wasn't on purpose, but he did. And who knows? Maybe it was in purpose. Maybe he was just a mask of the real thief. She had heard a lot of things about him and none were good. That made her act with a little more caution.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She went back to Rekai.  
  
She went into Koenma's office; he was sitting in his desk, in his teenager form. His expression was emotionless. That made her think that he knew what she had done. What she didn't do, to be more precise.  
  
"Lorraine" Koenma started "We have a problem"  
  
Lorraine knew this wasn't going to sound nice.  
  
"The three lords of the Netherworld has returned" Koenma said this with a serious expression, the first time Lorraine saw him that way "They returned with some followers they found in Makai. The followers that survived my father's attack hide in Makai. They called the strongest ones and now they want revenge against the Rekai Tantei, so, they want to destroy Ningenkai in order to take over Rekai"  
  
Lorraine knew where this was going.  
  
"Our only problem is that the Rekai Tantei that fought against them are incapable of fighting such forces again. I'm afraid that the years affect ningens more than it does to youkais. So, we only have Kurama and Hiei. But since Kurama returned to his Yoko form, he might not want to agree.  
  
We are against Reiko, The shape shifter (A/N: If someone remembers his name, please tell me) and Majari, but we are against new foes too. We need the strongest youkai we can find, and those are Yoko Kurama, Hiei, Mukuro, Kuronue and you. I send Botan to find Hiei and Mukuro but I can't seem to find Yoko and Kuronue's location. So, you go look for them and bring them here. We can't waste more time, go."  
  
Lorraine wanted to ask millions of questions, but she didn't have the time.  
  
"At least he doesn't know what happened" Lorraine thought, relieved "How do they plan in taking over the Ningenkai?" She wondered out loud.  
  
"They plan in getting through the gates of the worlds with the key that is hidden in Makai"  
  
"Key?"  
  
"Yes, it's a pendant with a ruby stone in it, the stone is the key. It is lost in the Makai; no one knows were it is"  
  
Lorraine felt her heart stopped beating. She remembered that pendant, it was the same pendant Kuronue carry with him.  
  
"I know where it is" Lorraine assured "I'll bring Yoko and Kuronue here, with the key"  
  
With that said, she went out of Koenma's office, leaving him concerned about what she just said.  
  
"How would she know where the key is?" was his first thought.  
  
He decided to trust her and wait to see what will happen.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
There. That was my chapter. Flames are very well welcome, so review and let me know what you think ^_^.  
  
A/N The time: The fic is located several years after the second movie, everyone is old, and Kurama returned to his Yoko form and to his thief life after he found out Kuronue never died. I hope that makes sense!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the character Lorraine. 


	3. Tantei, Youkai and Royalty's Tale

Wow, those 2 days lasted a whole week! ^_^ Hehe.sorry 'bout that.yeah.sorry.Anyways, on with the story:  
  
A Raven and A Siren Chapter 3: Tantei, Youkai and Royalty's Tale  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Lorraine quickly found herself inside of Makai.  
  
She went to the place she had left Kuronue, hoping that he would still be there.  
  
But he wasn't.  
  
It was getting dark; the coldness in Makai grew every second she searched for the youkai's ki. She was getting tired; the cold was so intense, her legs couldn't run as fast as they should be running. She thought that she needed a rest, but Lorraine knew she must find Kuronue first. If she could manage to find his ki, she would definitely find Yoko.  
  
The siren felt a strong ki in the innermost part in a dark forest. She slowed her pace; trying not to let the youkai, or whatever it was, hear her presence.  
  
A cold voice, colder than the current climate she was feeling, got her by surprise: "Trying not to be found siren?"  
  
Lorraine turned around to see who was talking to her. She saw a rather large, white fox that transformed into a handsome, 7-feet-tall youkai. His shining, amber eyes looked calm, non-stressed and emotionless to her face. That way she could have no idea of what he was thinking. His silvery hair was very long, the complete opposite of her ebony-dark and short one.  
  
"Yoko Kurama?" Lorraine asked, trying to sound confident and not scared nor intimidated.  
  
The youkai just nodded in reply, and asks: "Who wants to know?"  
  
"I am Lorraine, Reikai's Tantei"  
  
"What is your mission, then?"  
  
"I was sent to look for both you and Kuronue" Lorraine stated, praying that Kuronue was with him.  
  
Soon her prayers were answered. A male raven closed his large wings to walk towards the siren.  
  
"Miss me already?" Kuronue mocked her, as always.  
  
Lorraine just chuckled and said: "Hi Kuronue"  
  
"I see you have already met my partner, Kurama" Kuronue noticed Kurama's lost expression and explained: "We met yesterday, while she was trying to arrest me" He turned to Lorraine and said: "What did Koenma say?"  
  
"He didn't ask me and I didn't tell him. We have graver matters that require more attention than that one. Matters that also require your help"  
  
"How come?" Kuronue asked her  
  
"Come with me to Reikai and Koenma will tell you"  
  
"How do we know it isn't a trap?" Kurama asked, "How do we know we won't get arrested?"  
  
"You'll have to trust me on this one" Lorraine assured him.  
  
They went back to Reikai where Koenma greeted them with a serious expression. For the first time Koenma looked like a worthy prince of the spirit realm.  
  
Hiei was already there. Lorraine guessed that Botan was still looking for Mukuro. Hiei sat in the dark corner of a window, gazing at the full moon, when they heard someone knock on the door. It was Botan. She entered the office with Mukuro behind her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei asked Mukuro. She closed her blue eyes and replied calmly, "I was required to come"  
  
Koenma explained everything to them and surprisingly they all agreed to help. Maybe it was because Hiei, Yoko and Kuronue's criminal path would be erased and Mukuro would have a new army to fight against Yomi's if they agreed.  
  
Lorraine was surprised when Koenma informed her that she must go with them, but she also agreed.  
  
They went out of Koenma's office and into Makai once more. It was very late in the night, so they made a fire in a nearby forest.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
So, that's that. Hope you like it. (That means leave a review ^_^).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or any of its characters; I only own the character Lorraine. 


	4. Relaxing

Here's the 4th chapter of my fic.Enjoy!  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A Raven and A Siren Chapter 4: Relaxing  
  
The sun was setting. They seated around the fire in the night. Mukuro seated in front of Hiei, while Kuronue was beside Lorraine. Yoko was alone in the middle of Hiei and Mukuro and in front of the other two.  
  
"So, we must know only preoccupy not to let Hiei die because of using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame multiple times" Mukuro stated to the others while sending a fierce look to Hiei, who just chuckled and replied: "I already mastered the Black Dragon Wave, the fact that you didn't know it isn't my problem"  
  
"Then why do you still have the bandages on?" Mukuro asked thinking that she had won the little discussion  
  
"Because they look good" Hiei answer with a mischievous smile that made everyone chuckle slightly except for Mukuro, who finishes the topic with a low "Bastard".  
  
It was getting late and everyone was finding his or her perfect spot for a short rest before continuing the search the next morning. Kuronue and Lorraine both went to "Separate ways" for a short "Walk" before sleeping.  
  
Hiei sat in a tree branch, as always, not allowing anything to interrupt his dreams. Mukuro seated at the bottom of the tree Hiei was sleeping in, and Yoko just stood in front of another one, resting his back with it's trunk.  
  
Yoko had his eyes closed, trying to get some sleep or at least some rest in some way but his peaceful state was disturbed by the heard of some giggling noises that his sensitive fox ears caught.  
  
He opened his amber eyes just to spot a couple quite far away, and very close together. He thought he didn't mind and closed his eyes again, searching some rest.  
  
He quickly opened his eyes once more when he realized that it was Lorraine and Kuronue the couple he had spotted.  
  
He chuckled to himself and woke Mukuro up with a noise he knew only she could hear.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Yoko's direction with a how-dare- you-interrupt-my-dreams kind of glare, where he made a movement letting her know where to look next. She looked far away to the north, where Yoko had pointed her to look at and she realized what she was supposed to see.  
  
Mukuro decided to let Hiei join the fun, so she elbowed the tree trunk so hard, Hiei fell of his tree branch and fell seated into the ground beside Mukuro. He was about to "kill" her for waking him up, when she said: "Look", pointing at the demon's direction.  
  
Hiei saw it and now the couple were closer than ever, their noses almost in top of the other.  
  
Hiei just said: "So, that was their mysterious walk." to what Yoko, answered: "Let's see what they do next".  
  
The three of them waited patiently for them to do something.  
  
They came closer to the others face, if that was even possible, and finally kissed. The kiss lasted hours for the spectators, but only moments for the couple.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss, they were heading back towards the "campsite". They had wasted very valuable time of rest, but they didn't even care.  
  
When they arrived, the others tried their best to pretend they were asleep, but they failed since Yoko's laughter couldn't be left unheard.  
  
Kuronue was holding both Lorraine's hands when he heard Yoko laugh.  
  
He looked to where Yoko was and he instantly let go of Lorraine's hands when he noticed that all of them were awake and aware of what had just happened.  
  
Kuronue was blushing furiously; he didn't dare to look at Lorraine to see if she was doing the same. He went out of the place, the silence, except for the demon's laughter, was killing him. He seated in a tree branch taller than Hiei's and tried to forget what had just happened.  
  
Lorraine turned and walked a few steps out of the laughing area, when she heard Yoko's voice saying: "Going for another walk, Lorraine?"  
  
She was trying to contain herself, not to explode at what she knew Yoko meant, so she just kept walking, out of the other's sight, looking for a place to sleep.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
That is it! ^_^ Hope you like it. Leave a review...hey, just to annoy my friend. review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review  
  
There.hehe just wanted to annoy somebody.  
  
Btw, next chapter will take time because I don't even have the idea for them..so, suggestions are welcome. 


	5. Split Up

Hi!!! I'm back with chapter 5!!!! It's super short, but tomorrow I'll try and get another one up.  
  
Since I have 10 reviews I'll respond to them.  
  
*Vima: I love you sis!!!!  
  
*Fire Gemron - My English isn't perfect because my first language is Spanish.  
  
*Amskitty214 - Yeah, whatever.It's been a while since you don't go there.  
  
*Sasami Minammo - Hey! I updated, now you update!!! ^_^  
  
*Tiychan87 - I love Kuronue too!!!!  
  
*Jeanne-chan56 - I see...  
  
*Ewa - Ewa!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______^  
  
*Jeanne-chan56 - Yeah.I can be pretty annoying.especially when I know how to annoy.  
  
*Fire Gemron - You're welcome! ^_^  
  
*Vix - This chapter is for you.^_^  
  
Thanx for all the reviews!!!!  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)  
  
A Raven and A Sire Chapter 5: Split Up  
  
It was an early morning, the Sun was shining and the sky was a relaxing bright blue. There were no clouds.  
  
Everyone was waking up; Lorraine and Kuronue refused by all means to get out of their hiding spot until Yoko found both youkais sitting together in a tall tree branch.  
  
Since Yoko could control all kind of plants in the Makai and Ningenkai, he made the branch they were sitting on drop them from the height they were to the floor. Kuronue had to open his wings and catch Lorraine once more, so none of them would be hurt from the fall.  
  
Everybody was ready to start their journey. They made some breakfast. After they ate, they thought about their task.  
  
They had to fight a shape shifter, a youkai with a powerful jagan, a youkai that copies it's enemy's rei ki and two new foes. They new what was their plan and how they intended to act. But there was a problem. There are powerful youkai. They could easily change their minds.  
  
"How do we start looking for them?" Lorraine asked.  
  
"We should try and sense their ki. It must be the strongest ki in Makai. If we manage to find it, we'll know in what direction to go". That was Kuronue's response.  
  
"Then let's start looking" Yoko ordered.  
  
They all concentrated their spiritual energy and sensed something unusual. There were two complete opposite directions to go.  
  
"That's weird" Kuronue said "There are two great power sources in two different ways"  
  
"Then let's split up" Lorraine suggested.  
  
They did so. Lorraine went to the east with Kuronue and Yoko, while Hiei went with Mukuro to the west of the demon world.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)  
  
Told ya it was short.Tomorrow I'll try, TRY, and write another chapter.  
  
Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Etc.  
  
^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might think I own except the character Lorraine. 


	6. Trusting the Siren

Hi! I'm done with chapter 6!!! Yay!!! Anyways, here it is. ^.^  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A Raven and A Siren Chapter 6: Trusting the Siren  
  
Lorraine, Kuronue and Yoko all went to the east of Makai.  
  
They reached unknown lands. That was when they felt the strong ki again. It was coming nearer and nearer, almost reaching them.  
  
It was noon - The Sun reached it's maximum potential leaving them blind to the direction of the strong spiritual energy. It was taking their best effort to merely see, but they could spot a figure not too far away.  
  
She had light, purple hair. She was tall. Not as tall as the fox demon, but not as short as Mukuro. Her bright, exceptional eyes, made her look like an innocent angel, but who knew what her intentions really were.  
  
She came closer, with slow speed, to where the demons were.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Kuronue, letting the demon know he demanded an answer.  
  
"Who claims to know in that tenor? The female asked him back.  
  
"We are paying debts to the Spirit Realm" Yoko answered her before Kuronue said something that he might regret in a near future.  
  
The demon looked bewildered at Yoko and he tried to explain himself: "We are working as Reikai Tantei to pay our debts with the Spirit World"  
  
"I see" The demon said in a harmonious voice, "Can I do anything to help you?"  
  
Yoko and Kuronue both looked confused while Lorraine wondered.  
  
"It isn't likely for a demon to be willing to help another youkai" Kuronue affirmed, "Who are you?" He asked again.  
  
"I am known as Kiana, siren of the Northern Marine Waters, what are your names?"  
  
"I am Yoko Kurama, this is my partner Kuronue, and this is Lorraine -" Yoko was interrupted by Lorraine's cold voice: "I'm Lorraine, siren of the Cursed Sea"  
  
Both Kuronue and Yoko looked at Lorraine with a dazed expression rapidly forming on their faces.  
  
Lorraine ignored them and continued: "But I'm aware that you already knew that" Lorraine's glare was firm. She looked at Kiana like if she were trying to get her to do or say something.  
  
"Yes, I did" Kiana said as Lorraine expected. "I ask once more, is there anything I can do to help you on your mission?"  
  
Kuronue looked at Lorraine's direction, telling her by the look on his eyes that he didn't dare to answer anything since everything was so perplexing.  
  
"We are looking for the Netherworld's warriors" That was Lorraine's response.  
  
"They must have the strongest ki around the Makai, that's why we thought you were one of them" Yoko added.  
  
"Well, I'm certain that I'm not. The fact that my ki is strong doesn't imply that I'm a follower of a fallen realm. But, if you're asking for directions were you could locate strong youkai, that fortress is a place where I have sensed strong ki movement around lately" Kiana pointed to the west, indicating the location of an old fortress not far away, but not that near either. "I'm not of this region, but I have been here for a while and I have perceived it"  
  
The demons spotted the castle. It appeared to be a vast fortress. If they were going to trust Kiana, they'd to go through a short forest, a seemingly shallow sea, and then plain lands. If that was the follower's place, they could easily be spotted before entering the castle.  
  
They all thought for a moment. Then, they decided to trust the siren, and she offered to accompany them through their journey and they accepted her offer thinking that they might need her help later on.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
That's it, end of chapter 6 ^_^. I will not say "I will have this chapter done by." again since this is the third time I couldn't make it. :'(  
  
^^Bye Bye^^  
  
Disclaimer - Umm..let's see..I don't own anything except for the characters Lorraine and Kiana. Kiana is a creation of my friend Alex and I. ^.^ 


	7. Icy Memories

Hiya!!!! Okay, super short chapter. Since I have 20 reviews, I'll reply now to the ones I didn't reply on chapter 5. ^.^  
  
Here I go:  
  
*Fire Gemron: Thanx!!! ^.^  
  
*ruby fox: I did!!!  
  
*Jeanne-chan56: I will, and I read it ^_^  
  
*Kurama: Love your review  
  
*Anime Crazy Girl: Well, Hiei's not actually mad that Mukuro's there. Part of this you will learn on this chapter. It's just part of Hiei's personality towards Mukuro. As the fic goes on, you'll notice it's his way of letting her know he appreciates her presence.  
  
*Anime Crazy Girl: LOL, yeah!!! ^_^  
  
*Anime Crazy Girl: Umm..a month of what?  
  
*Fire Gemron: Yeah, I did!  
  
*Jeanne-chan56: No you didn't!!!  
  
*Jettwolf90: Thanks, I will.  
  
That's that, now on with the fanfic..  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A Raven and A Siren Chapter 7: Icy Memories  
  
Hiei went with Mukuro to the west of the demon world.  
  
They didn't speak to each other unless it was necessary. They eventually stopped running and began walking, still without a word.  
  
Hiei suddenly stopped when he became aware of a familiar precipice on a mountain not too far away. He felt a stab in his heart when he remembered why it felt o familiar.  
  
His look had a tone of sadness in it.  
  
A warm tear raced through his right cheek, slowly transforming into a delicate blue pearl that rapidly fell to the floor.  
  
Mukuro noticed this and slightly gasped.  
  
"Hiei..." She partially whispered his name to see if he was all right but he didn't react. Instead, he fell to his knees on the snow-covered floor.  
  
This worried Mukuro. She walked forward and knelt beside him. She looked at the way Hiei was still staring at and she finally understood why he felt that way.  
  
He was staring at a large mountain that ended on a cliff. The top of it was covered in ice, indicating that it was the way to the Koorime Island.  
  
"Hiei?" Asked Mukuro with a hint of concern in her voice that made Hiei step out from his perplexing state and look at her.  
  
"Mukuro" Hiei began "That's it..that's were I-" Hiei couldn't find the right words to express his thoughts.  
  
"I know, Hiei, I know"  
  
Both Hiei and Mukuro stood up.  
  
"Would you want to go there?" Mukuro asked Hiei, in a very caring tenor.  
  
"No" Hiei is back with his emotionless attitudes once more "We have a mission to accomplish, we cannot go elsewhere"  
  
"You know you need to Hiei" Her voice was calm and determined.  
  
"Don't make me pull my sword through your throat Mukuro!"  
  
"Stop with your stubbornness Hiei! This is your chance, go!"  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Oooooooohhhh...a cliffhanger...not my fault, I only wanted to write this little part and post it ASAP.  
  
Go  
  
And  
  
Click  
  
The  
  
"Go"  
  
Button  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Yuyu Hakusho except for the character Lorraine and Kiana is a created by my friend Alex and I. 


	8. Admiring the Darkness’ Company

Hiya!!!! I'm back and with chapter 8!!!! Here it is...Before that, I want to let everyone know that the character I created, Lorraine is currently based in Kuronue's #1 fan: Fire Gemron (even though a bit taller) ^_^ Also I want to recommend ALL her fanfics, specially "Phantom" and "Thieves". Enjoy them!! ^_^  
  
On with the chapter:  
  
A Raven and A Siren Chapter 8: Admiring the Darkness' Company  
  
Kuronue, Lorraine and Yoko decided to trust Kiana to lead them on their journey, guessing that the place she had previously said was the Netherworld followers' lair.  
  
When the Sun was setting, they were entering the woods they'd to go through. Even though there was still Sunlight left, inside the forest there was no light. They'd to trust their instincts because nothing could be seen at all.  
  
Branches and roots made traveling a little difficult. There seemed to be no path for them to follow so they just kept walking until they could see absolutely nothing.  
  
The temperature in Makai was going lower and lower. They were almost freezing. The forest was not that long so they decided to travel within it in a period of 2 days. That way the wouldn't waste too much energy they might need later on.  
  
Sometimes, Yoko had to open a path between the large trees so some light could enter the forest. This was when they all noticed that there was no light left. The Sun had already been replaced with an enchanting silvery Moon that harmonized with the stars in the sky like a rose in a garden.  
  
They all seated around another fire they manage to start on their own, without Hiei's help.  
  
"Kuronue" Lorraine started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Kuronue and Lorraine excused themselves from the place they were all at and went a little far away, just so the others couldn't hear them.  
  
"Kuronue, I'll go straight to the point. I don't trust Kiana" Lorraine said this with a tone of seriousness in her voice. Kuronue couldn't admire her face since everything was dark.  
  
"Why? She offered her help to us and she's not hiding anything from us"  
  
"That's what it seems like, but she might be lying. She's a siren, like me. From another culture, but she's still a siren. Sirens are not allowed to go out and interact with other people. That's why I can't return to my place even though I'm the heir of the Cursed Sea's throne. The only way Kiana can be out here is that she was expelled from the Northern Marine Waters for doing something wrong there, that's the only way I can think of her being off water."  
  
"The fact that she is here doesn't mean that she's lying. I mean, look at you, Lorraine. You are here without doing nothing wrong." Kuronue tried to somehow take that idea out of Lorraine's head, but it seemed impossible.  
  
"True, but I have this bad feeling that tells me that she's not what she seems. I just don't know how to explain it to you" Lorraine was exhausted from analyzing all of this and even though Kuronue couldn't see her complex expression, he embraced her in a warm hug that let her confidence grow on him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lorraine, if she is not what she seems, we'll deal with her" Kuronue's voice was like a whisper, a soft voice filled with care and trust.  
  
Kuronue brought Lorraine's chin up to his face. She was tense, but then relaxed and let him rest his lips up hers in a warm kiss that lasted quite a while. Nothing else mattered to them now but to be close together like this forever to hold each other tight. To experience the path of life together, hands taken; souls intertwined.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So, where are you from?" Kiana asked Yoko, trying to start a conversation with him, but he was like in another world.  
  
"What?" Yoko asked her back, coming back from nowhere.  
  
"I asked you, where are you from" Kiana said in the middle of a short giggle.  
  
"Oh, nowhere in particular. I grew up traveling from here to there" With that, Yoko seemed to have past to his own little world once more.  
  
"Ok, I will go and rest a while now. Tomorrow it will be a long day. Good night" Kiana searched for a place to sleep and she feel asleep very quickly.  
  
Yoko was left alone in his thoughts when Kuronue and Lorraine finally arrived. Lorraine also went to sleep, but Yoko and Kuronue stood awake for a little while.  
  
"You heard everything, didn't you?" Kuronue asked in an angry whisper, letting Yoko know he was angry, but not allowing the girls to wake up and hear what they were discussing.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Lorraine is quite right, you know?" Yoko answer with this unique tone of innocence in his voice that angered Kuronue more.  
  
"Can't I have a small moment without you interfering?!"  
  
"Calm down, now. It isn't my fault that I was born a fox with sensitive fox ears to hear conversations between boyfriends and girlfriends with a little kiddy crush and without a life, so don't blame me!" Kuronue blushed slightly at what he heard Yoko say.  
  
"True, but anyways you could at least TRY not to hear next time"  
  
"It all depends on what mood I'm in at the moment"  
  
The both also fell asleep after conversing for a while.  
  
When it was morning, they ate some breakfast and continued their walk. They didn't have to walk a lot since the forest was almost gone; the brightness in it was far more than it had been the day before. They were glad they could finally see straight, even though they needed a time to accustom their eyes to the brightness of the sun.  
  
That's it! Here I go: I. Don't. Own. Yuyu Hakusho. Nor. Any. Of. Its. Characters. I only own the character Lorraine and Kiana. Kiana is a creation of both my friend Alex (amskitty214) and I.  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	9. Hesitating

Here I go with my super short chapter....it is REALLY short, so don't blame me...I warned you ^_^. Also, thanks to Fire Gemron with the help here....a lot of thankies for you ^_^  
  
A Raven and A Siren Chapter 9: Hesitating  
  
Hiei hesitated.  
  
He didn't know what to do. Going any further would endanger both him and Mukuro. He couldn't care less of what happened to him, but Mukuro.he could not risk it. He would not go in there; at least not with her.  
  
"Hiei let's go. It might be too late but you won't lose anything giving it a try" Mukuro surrounded herself with all the patience she could find inside of her. It was not easy to deal with Hiei in any way.  
  
Hiei didn't answer to her because he was lost, deep within thoughts of his childhood, his past. The one thing he could not burry. Those thoughts, haunting him day and night, without rest or sleep. His nightmares - living memories of his former life, everything would be encountered, everything would return from the ashes of Hiei's thoughts, ashes that once enlightened his feelings.  
  
He took a step forward.  
  
Another one, another step and he would say yes. Yes to meet his mother, to face reality, to be face to face with it, with the truth. Truth that he was hiding from a long time ago. The man that feared nothing could feel fright racing through his body just to think about it. To remember all his pain, his suffering, his torment, his agony, his solitude. The solitude of a falling star not willing to open his eyes to see, who was afraid to be blind to the truth.  
  
Another step was taken.  
  
He would desire his distress, his misery to anyone, to everyone but his soul was full with hatred toward that land, so much hatred that turned in the desire of living. Living to challenge death. Giving another step would be a challenge, a test of his true self.  
  
A tender look was at Mukuro's direction. She closed her gorgeous indigo eyes.  
  
Liberty. That was all about. Liberty. His soul needed to fly with the wings he had thrown away. He needed to breathe his love for his sister everyday, he wanted to meet his mother, he wanted to make a lot of things he never did.  
  
Hiei looked up at the sky. It was a hypnotizing scarlet color with pale lilac clouds.  
  
"Let's go, it's getting late" Hiei said.  
  
"Right"  
  
They walked beside each other towards the Koorime Island. Island that had seen Hiei been born and also being prejudiced. Now he was back, seeking something only his inner self could know.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
That was that. See it was short? HA! Told you so!!!  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lorraine and Kiana. Amskitty214 (Alex) also owns Kiana. 


	10. A Raven and A Siren

Here's my chapter. I wrote this for Anime Crazy Girl and for Fire Gemron. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and enjoy!!!  
  
First of all, review responses ^_^  
  
*Obsessed one: Thanks!!  
  
*Fire Gemron: Guess I didn't...  
  
*Shadow Fox: Thanx  
  
*Samara-107: Will you keep changing names?  
  
*Christian: Thankies  
  
*Fire Gemron: Yeah!  
  
*Samara-107: I still need to read your fanfics.....  
  
*Hedi Dracona: I'm glad  
  
*Fire Gemron: I'm glad too!  
  
*Shadow Fox: Again, guess I didn't....  
  
*Inner Fire Child of Hiei: Well, they are 12 pages....(the whole fanfic)  
  
*Anime Crazy Girl: Yeah, I did!  
  
*Anime Crazy Girl: ^_^  
  
*Anime Crazy Girl: I meant it as a law I created for the undersea life. I thought that if they had people, they should have laws. So I created the law that says "If anyone puts a step on sand without water, they are banned from the undersea life". (If you want to know more about my ideas and stuff, don't hesitate, you can e-mail me: lively_12@hotmail.com)  
  
*Anime Crazy Girl: Ok, I did ^_^  
  
*Fire Gemron: It was quite a while....  
  
*Amskitty214: Yeah, you did and....KURAMA IS MINE!!!!!!  
  
*Shadow Fox: Yup, that's why  
  
*Anime Crazy Girl: No big! ^_^  
  
*Crazy Nixie: Thank you! Yeah, she told me ^_^ I'm glad you like my fanfic  
  
That's all for the review responses, now on with the loooooong chapter ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10: A Raven and A Siren  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When it was morning, they ate some breakfast and continued their walk. They didn't have to walk a lot since the forest was almost gone; the brightness in it was far more than it had been the day before. They were glad they could finally see straight, even though they needed time to accustom their eyes to the brightness of the sun.  
  
When they totally got out of the woods, they faced a sea. The sun reflected its shine into the soft surface of the waves. They could smell the scent of the sea. The warm breeze carried parts of the sea and got them to travel through the air. The wind pleasantly carried the waves from one side to another, dancing on top of the surface. The waves could go forth and back without resting, leaving a trace behind every time they walked and erasing it once they got back. Like a promise to the sand that they would always be there and like, every time the sea erased and printed a new trace they would remember their promise: not to ever leave the other.  
  
The silence filled the air except for the little spots where the soft chuckles of the wind could be heard and also their little conversation with the seas. Lorraine remembered when her father, the king of the seas they lived in, would take her to the surface and tell her that those sounds were the delicate maiden known as the spirit of the seas conversing with the gentle knight also known as the spirit of the air. She remembered his words, his deep voice telling her in a whisper that those two were like a raven and a siren and that someday, when she would grow up, she would meet her knight, like he had met his maiden and that they would kiss, like the maiden and the knight kissed when they reached the horizon.  
  
She had always wondered what her father had meant by that. He always told her that when she grows up she would understand, and she now knew that this was the day when she was already grown up. She looked beside and let a soft, shy smile cover her face. 'I have already found my knight' she thought, 'he's right here beside me' she thought, remembering that the demon beside her was Kuronue.  
  
"How are we supposed to get to the fortress?" Kiana asked, shaking Lorraine out of her thoughts.  
  
"Maybe Lorraine can open a path between the seas for enough time for us all to go through" Yoko suggested looking at Lorraine  
  
"Can you do it?" Kuronue asked the siren.  
  
"I'll try" Lorraine replied, unsure. She concentrated all her spirit energy and raised the waters in front of her.  
  
The sea tears up in half at her command. Its waves slithered in circles making the sea go from a calm place to wild rising falls with the might of destroying anything in its path. A soft rain appeared. A long path started forming in front of Lorraine. She concentrated more and made the rest of the deep sea swallow the rain and forms a massive tsunami. The setting Sun glittered at the top of the newest spectacle at the evening sky.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A pair of gorgeous lilac eyes narrowed at the sight of the tsunami emerging from the darkest depths of the ocean of the dead. An evil smile shined from the top of an old fortress.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll handle this for enough time for you to walk through" Lorraine tried her best trying to convince the others to go and leave her there. She better than anyone knew that she wouldn't be able to make it.  
  
"Lorraine....if you do this....then, how are you going to reach us?" Kuronue asked, guessing what he feared.  
  
"I'll find a way, now go. If I move, this will fall over all of us, so go now"  
  
"Lorraine....are you sure?" Kuronue looked deeply in her eyes.  
  
Lorraine's gaze stood firm, waiting for all of them to leave.  
  
"When you reach the other side, send me a sign that can tell me that I can let this fall" Lorraine insisted, trying to ignore Kuronue's look.  
  
"Ok, when we reach the other side, we'll let you know" kiana said and Yoko nodded  
  
They both turned back and left, guessing that Kuronue would go after them in no time. But he didn't. He stood there, still staring at Lorraine in the eyes.  
  
"Kuronue!" Yoko called from where he was when he turned back and saw that Kuronue was still beside Lorraine. Kuronue heard the call but didn't care about it.  
  
"Go" Lorraine whispered softly.  
  
"Take care" Kuronue said, kissing her quickly in the lips "Ai shiteru" he hesitated for a moment then turned back and left behind the others. Lorraine's face turned teary but she kept firm on what she knew she had to do.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After minutes of walking, Yoko, Kuronue and kiana reached a place where they could hardly walk. They kept on walking to find out why their feet felt stuck on the mud below them.  
  
After a while they came to realize that it wasn't sand or mud they were walking on anymore.....they were now walking on dead corpses!  
  
Bones, skeletons and recently dead corpses where everywhere. They could smell the disgusting smell of humans slowly discomposing. Every time they tried walking faster, they reached deeper onto the mud, like if some force where dragging them down.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lorraine felt a presence behind her. She didn't dare to look back not because she was afraid of what would she see but for if she moved, the gigantic tsunami would fall over the heads of her friends. She could not risk it. Lorraine refused to look back to see who was there but she also regretted it, for a hand covered her mouth making her gasp for air. When she did so she swallowed some kind of sand that made her faint in the hands of her captor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A fox's sensitive ears twitched at the sound of something rushing furiously towards them. The kitsune turned back and saw the majestic falls collapse from above the sky to below the earth.  
  
"Run!!!" kiana yelled to the others when she noticed what was about to happen. The bat turned and saw what she meant and they began running, barely keeping up with their feet.  
  
Kuronue suddenly stopped when a thought came to him.  
  
"Lorraine!!!" he yelled, remembering that the only way the tsunami could have fallen was for her moving, thing that she wouldn't make on purpose.  
  
"Kuronue, run!" Yoko yelled harder to his friend and partner who didn't seem to care for his life anymore.  
  
They all ran, the wind blowing at their side. When they reached the coast, Yoko helped Kuronue get out of the grasp of the wild waters.  
  
Kurama looked at Kuronue in the face. For the first time, he had it down. He was not catching his breath that Kurama could tell. Kuronue's face raised up and Kurama noticed his friend being half way to tears.  
  
Kuronue felt it was his fault whatever happened to Lorraine. He somehow knew, he sensed that something would happen to Lorraine but he did nothing to stop it. He tried to stop thinking like that and focus his mind to find out what happened to her.  
  
"Lorraine...." Kuronue sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lorraine woke up to find herself in an unknown place. She had cold chains on both her wrists. She wondered where she was. It was obvious that she had been held prisoner, and in a dungeon but....where? Then it came to her:  
  
"The....fortress?!" Lorraine wondered out loud, "What happened to the others? If I moved before they were close to the coast, they could have drawn!"  
  
Lorraine had such a mess of worries and questions inside her head until she heard some footsteps.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The heavy main doors of the castle in front of them, opened. They waited until they were completely opened and entered the bastion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The door of the dungeon Lorraine was in opened.  
  
A beautiful, familiar figure entered the room with a guard behind her. She had lilac eyes accompanied with long, straight violet hair. Lorraine recognized the guard behind her as the one who kidnapped her earlier and her as....  
  
"Kiana?!?!" Lorraine said, shocked.  
  
"I may look like my twin Kiana, but we are slightly different" The woman said, with an equal voice as Kiana, "I am Khalysta, also known as The Lost Sorceress"  
  
"Mistress Khalysta, the guests have arrived" Another guard entered the dungeon and bowed in front of Khalysta.  
  
"We will meet later then" Khalysta told Lorraine as she walked off the dungeon with both guards behind her.  
  
Lorraine knew that those guests where Kiana, Yoko and Kuronue. She somehow had to let them know she was there and warn them of Kiana's lie. Only thing she could think of was:  
  
"Kuronue!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping that at least Yoko could hear her.  
  
"Lorraine!" She could hear Kuronue's voice fading, calling her name. She knew they where quite far away, but the thought that Kuronue had heard her comforted her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kuronue tried guessing where could Lorraine is but he couldn't since Khalysta entered the room they were in.  
  
"Welcome, thieves. Make yourselves at home. Since it will be your last!" Khalysta said this as Kiana grabbed Yoko, turning both his arms to his back, tightly seized.  
  
Yoko startled, tried to look back just to imagine that Kiana wasn't the one holding him. His worst fears came true as he saw the maiden he had become to care for, seizing him, betraying him.  
  
"What?!" Yoko, still confused, asked Kiana.  
  
"Haha, stupid fox. You really think I would help you?"  
  
Yoko didn't answer. Instead, he yelled at Kuronue to leave while he still could and to look for Lorraine, before it was too late.  
  
Kuronue did what Yoko told him to and left heading straight to where he thought the dungeons were.  
  
"Khalysta, go after him!" Kiana said, still holding Yoko.  
  
"Let's take care of the fox first, we can kill him later"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kuronue ran, as fast as he was able to, looking for Lorraine. He hoped she would yell once more because if he called her, the guards would find him. Luckily, she did.  
  
"Kuronue!" He heard her call him. He now knew where to run at. Kuronue got past some chambers until he found the dungeons. He search every single one of them until on the last one, he found Lorraine.  
  
He kicked the door open and rapidly went inside.  
  
"Lorraine!" Kuronue cried, pleased to see her again.  
  
"Kuronue, Kiana is lying. She is the one behind all of this!"  
  
Kuronue kissed her forehead and then began taking the chains out of her hands.  
  
"I know"  
  
Lorraine looked confused, but trusted in what he said.  
  
Once they were done, they reached out to the main hall, where they met Kiana and Khalysta once more.  
  
They had Yoko inside one huge crystal attached at the wall on the main hall. He couldn't move. The crystal was so strong he could not get out, at least not without help. Without them noticing, Khalysta raised her staff up high, reciting the same charm she used on Yoko, trapping Kuronue on another crystal equal to Yoko's. She somehow reached her hand inside Kuronue's crystal, grasping Kuronue's precious necklace out with her. Lorraine gasped and put herself on a battle position, ready for anything. She narrowed her eyes, sending a fierce look to her two opponents.  
  
Kiana and Khalysta lifted her swords in a battle pose. Lorraine got her sword out of her belt and did the same.  
  
The 3 sirens fought.  
  
Lorraine had a hard time fighting with the other two sirens at a time but she knew she had to do it. After a while of fighting, Lorraine got the offensive place at the fight, thing that forced Khalysta to make Lorraine surrender.  
  
They all stopped when Khalysta started to talk.  
  
Khalysta made her long staff appear in the air and pointed it towards Kuronue's crystal.  
  
"If you don't surrender, I'll kill Kuronue" she simply said.  
  
Lorraine froze. Kuronue's voice was telling her to ignore Khalysta but her feelings said the contrary. She couldn't let Kuronue die, she wouldn't.  
  
"I...I surrender" Lorraine whispered, falling to her knees and lowering her head.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for chapter 10!!! ^_^  
  
Review!!! Please review and tell me what you think ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything associated with YuYu Hakusho. I do own the characters Lorraine, Kiana and Khalysta and also the 2 guards. Alex (amskitty214) also created the twins Kiana and Khalysta for an InuYasha fanfic.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~_^ *~ViV~* ^_~ 


	11. The Truth

In that precise moment, but right before Khalysta could kill Kuronue, the main door of the fortress was kicked open and two small figures entered the fighting scene; one kicking Khalysta's staff off her hand along with her whole body and the other doing the same but on Kiana.  
  
"Mukuro, Hiei" Lorraine looked up and smiled. She used this opportunity to kick Yoko's crystal that was nearer and let him out and he used his plants to break Kuronue's one and let him free. Kuronue raced and took his pendant from the floor and then stood back with Lorraine and Kurama, enjoying how Khalysta and Kiana were now begging for their lives as Hiei and Mukuro brutally beat them both in a flash.  
  
With a death glare, Hiei asked what all of this was about.  
  
Struggling to get free from Mukuro's grasp, Khalysta said: "It was all a—" she was interrupted when a teenager in a blue coat entered the fortress saying: "A lie"  
  
"The demon gods of the Netherworld never really returned. It was all a lie this two sirens made to get our attention." Koenma said.  
  
"But...but why?" Lorraine asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Hehe...that will remain our secret..." Khalysta said with a smirk.  
  
"Secret or not you're going to jail anyways, come on." Koenma indicated his guards behind him to take the two ladies on to the Spirit World Jail.  
  
"Good job team. Now let's go back to my office to finish my end of the deal." Koenma went with the five demons back to the Spirit World, and discussed about the army, the criminal path, and the raise of Lorraine's payment.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Notes: I own nothing, thanks for all the reviews and this is the crappy end of this 23 pages long fanfiction... enjoy! 


End file.
